It wasn't supposed to be like this
by Kaaatie
Summary: She didn't have long. Maura knew it. No one would say it, but they knew. One by one they had come in, some to just how she was doing, and left promises to come back once she awoke. Most however, came to say goodbye. No-one wanted to say it, but everyone knew. Maura hugged her daughter tighter in her arms. It wasn't supposed to be like this...Dark - two shot. Complete.
1. Chapter 1

_**I don't own anything except Hannah and plot line. **_

___Just a short two shot, not fluffy, as you might have guessed. Don't read if you don't like vaguely tragic stories. _

___I would say I hope you all enjoy, but yeahh..._

___Just something I whipped up in my free period last lesson, so its a little shitty but I've been considering writing something in this genre for a while and I finally had a moment. _

___Oh, and anyone reading One Year - I will be posting the next chapter soon, did you all like my cliffhanger?;D okay, onto the story!_

* * *

She didn't have long. Maura knew it. No one would say it, but they knew. One by one they had come in, some to just how she was doing, and left promises to come back once she awoke. Most however, came to say goodbye. No-one wanted to say it, but everyone knew.

Maura hugged her daughter tighter in her arms. _It wasn't supposed to be like this..._

* * *

_A dark morning in Boston, Jane did not want to get up. However a call about a body had forced her awake. She dropped the phone on the bedside table and rolled over to face Maura. She placed a few light kisses on Maura's face, watching as Maura fought for some more sleep. Finally Maura's eyes flickered open, sleepily. _

"_Morning beautiful."_

_Maura's sleepy pout quickly morphed into a smile at the sight of her wife laid above her. Jane leaned over and placed a chaste kiss on Maura's lips before quickly pulling away. _

"_Morning." She yawned and stretched as Jane got out of bed. She watched as Jane walked over to the closet, pulling out clothes._

_The pieces came together in Maura's head._

"_You got a body?" _

_Jane visibly deflated. She hated having this conversation with Maura. It was always awkward. As much as Maura wanted to stay at home with their daughter she couldn't help but miss work. It was her thing. Jane knew, and she also knew that as much as Maura wanted to be back at work, if she came back to work she'd miss Hannah too much. Even going shopping without Hannah bothered Maura, so a whole day without, Jane knew she couldn't do. _

"_Yeah…"_

_Maura nodded, but ultimately remained silent, the few times they had discussed work it had ended up in an argument. _

_Jane dressed quickly as Maura got up, determined to get a shower before their daughter woke. However, it appeared it wasn't on the cards as Hannah began crying as Maura walked through the bathroom door. _

_Maura leaned out the door, shooting a begging look to Jane._

_Jane caught the look._

"_Fine…."_

_She sluggishly headed off in the direction of the nursery. Jane loved Hannah, but she hated sorting Hannah out before going for a body, she always had to change her shirt after sorting her._

_Jane swung into the nursery pulling a crying Hannah from her crib and grabbing the few items she needed._

_20 minutes later Hannah was fed, changed, burped and asleep in her crib downstairs as Maura read the paper at the breakfast bar._

_Jane changed quickly out of her soiled shirt and grabbed a clean one from the wardrobe. She dashed downstairs with the key for the lockbox in the hall. She opened it and grabbed her gun and badge quickly before throwing her jacket on._

_She made a quick detour to see Hannah before meeting Maura in the kitchen, who shot her a vaguely pissed off look. Jane had seen it enough times when Maura was pissed at her for something or other. _

"_Sorry baby, I hate being out of here all the time, but till this bastards caught I can't do anything."_

_Maura nodded but ultimately kept reading the paper. _

_Jane decided to try a different tactic._

_She leaned down, sweeping Maura's hair to one side, placing light kisses across Maura's neck. Maura sighed but kept pretending to read the paper._

_Jane kept up with her efforts, biting gently occasionally until Maura moaned softly. Jane slipped her hands around Maura's waist and eventually Maura turned to face Jane._

_Jane took her opportunity and immediately sought out Maura's lips. Surprisingly Maura met Jane halfway, taking no time for a chaste kiss, going straight in for a deep kiss. _

_It wasn't long till Jane pulled away, breathless._

"_Jesus Maur…"_

"_Hmmm."_

_Maura played it off, standing and turning to face away from Jane so she couldn't see the flush spreading across her chest. _

_Jane took a moment to catch her breath before turning and heading towards the door. Maura met her by the door with Jane's keys and some coffee in a take away mug._

_She took one look at Maura's swollen lips and dark eyes, "We are definitely continuing this tonight." Jane winked before turning and heading towards her car._

* * *

_The crime scene was basic, rather what Jane had come to expect from the guy they were trying to get. A simple death; GSW to the lower back and then one through the back of the head._

_Jane took a moment, looking around for anything unusual when she spotted the paper in the victims pockets. She fished it out, quickly scanning it. _

_**In the alley, 10:15pm.**_

_**Tuesday.**_

_Jane turned, looking for the closest alleyway, she spotted it across the road. She slipped her gun from the holster before finding Frost and informing him where she was going._

_Frost yelled that he'd be over in a moment._

_Jane jogged over to the alleyway, slipping through the trash cans. She headed towards the back, intent on finding something to help them solve this. She was so into finding something she never heard the person behind her, nor did she see the shadow. What she did notice however was the sudden searing pain in her lower back. She spun, her head suddenly light and her legs like jelly. As she fell she saw him, dressed in black standing behind her, twisting the silencer on and off of his gun as he waited for her to fall. _

_Jane tried to move, the pain unbearable._

_She yelled, but she couldn't quite make her voice loud enough. _

_She lay there as he stood over her, pointing the gun towards her head. _

"_Goodbye Detective…"_

_Jane lay there, closed her eyes, thinking only of Maura and Hannah she heard him take aim. _

"_Goodbye Maura," Was the last thing she thought before she heard the shot and everything went black._

* * *

_There we are guys - end of this chapter._

_What do you all think? Good? Bad? Loving it? Hating it? Need more? Or should I scrap it? If there's interest I'll post the next chapter in a couple of days, if there's not interest I probably won't. I've got a lot of work to do, so if there's no interest I won't bother putting a lot of time and effort into it...I know it sounds bad, but in the midst of A-levels I don't have a lot of free time._

_So, do you want to see what happens? _


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer - I don't own anything except plot and Hannah.**_

_****Sorry it took a little longer than a few days to get this up, I had a little trouble writing the ending. Anyway, here we go, the final chapter. No beta, mistakes are my own. _

* * *

Sitting by Jane's bedside, Hannah sleeping soundly in her arms, Maura couldn't help but reflect on what had happened. It felt like it all happened so quickly, one minute she was putting Hannah down and the next she was driving to the ER.

* * *

_Maura smiled at the sleeping child in her arms. Hannah wouldn't sleep in Jane's arms, which disappointed Jane greatly, but they worked around it by allowing Hannah to fall asleep in Maura's arms and then pass her onto Jane. As Maura noted the now sleeping infant she immediately glanced around the room for Jane, forgetting Jane was at work. It had become a habit now. She shook her head, but the silly smile on her face stuck. _

_She stood slowly, careful not to disturb Hannah. She knew it was silly to be so quiet and careful around Hannah; she had taken after Jane and would sleep through just about anything. Maura padded through to the office, which they had turned into a small room for Hannah if they were downstairs. She placed Hannah down in the crib, watching over her for a few moments. _

_After a couple of minutes Maura finally had to drag herself away from her daughter, to the sound of her ringing phone in the other room. _

_She pulled the door slightly behind her, but not all the way, grabbed her phone off the counter and spun round to face the door._

_She chuckled lightly to herself. Even when she knew Hannah was absolutely fine and fast asleep she still wanted to look out for her. _

"_Isles." _

_She internally chastised herself for answering like that. She knew she should stop, but it was another habit she had begun and was now reluctant to drop. _

_Maura listened intently to the voice on the other side of the phone, her face the picture of fear. She informed the nurse she would be at the hospital within 30 minutes. She quickly picks Hannah up from her crib, wrapping her in a blanket tightly before grabbing her keys and heading to the car._

_She knows she drove too fast, she knows that with Hannah in the car she should have taken more time, been more careful. But she couldn't sit and wait in traffic, or behind slow people. She felt like everyone driving in front of her wanted to stop her getting to Jane. Irrational and completely untrue, she knew. _

_The walk through the hospital seemed to take forever, the corridor seeming to stretch forever, the people waiting at the reception area seeming to have a million questions. _

_Finally she was shown to Jane's room. The sight gave her pause, standing by the door she turned slightly, shielding her daughter from seeing her mother like that. Hannah squirmed in her arms at the movement but stayed asleep. _

_Maura closed her eyes, breathing deeply for a moment before moving over the threshold into the room. She looked down at Jane, who honestly, on second look, did not look that bad. Maura surveyed her wife's body, taking in the bruises beginning to form on her face, the bandage to her lower abdomen. _

_She sat carefully in the chair beside Jane, causing Hannah to stir again. Maura looked down quickly watching as blue eyes stared up at her. _

_Hannah's blue eyes had surprised them all. Maura had obviously expected blue eyes at birth, but when Hannah's eye colour hadn't changed as she got older she was honestly surprised. She had expected darker eyes, given her eye colour and the donors. Jane joked that Maura had cheated. Which, although she knew was a joke, she couldn't help but wonder if Jane was a little uncomfortable at the idea of Hannah technically being someone elses. The thought plagued Maura often when she looked at Hannah. But she quickly brushed it off and looked up as Angela bustled into the room. _

"_Maura! Sweetie, what have they said?" Angela was over by Maura immediately. Hannah took one look at Angela, blinked and then stretched her arms out towards her Grandmother best she could. _

"_Not much, I haven't been here long. They just sent me here and said someone would be here soon to update me."_

_Maura smiled at the persistence of her daughter, who continued to fight against the blanket wrapped around her. _

_She turned slightly to get Angela's attention, which was currently directed at her daughter. Upon realising Maura tried to get Hannah to settle again, which only caused Hannah to squeal, which of course, gained Angela's attention._

_Angela turned and saw her granddaughter struggling in Maura's arms, her eyes directed at her. Angela smiled and moved over to pick up Hannah._

_Hannah immediately settled in Angela's arms and closed her eyes. Maura sighed and then chuckled lightly when she saw the triumphant look on Angela's face. _

_Maura was happy Angela had bonded so well with Hannah, she had worried the two of them wouldn't bond since Angela really had no blood link with Hannah. Instead, the opposite happened, the pair were as inseparable as they could be. The thought comforted Maura as she turned back to her wife, the smile being wiped off her face._

* * *

That was 18 hours ago.

The doctors weren't exactly happy with Jane's condition. Although she had been fortunate enough to only receive a flesh wound to her shoulder, instead of a bullet through the head, her prolonged time in the alley with two gunshot wounds had only increased the chance of infection. And ultimately, it had lead to infection.

The infection which now coursed through Jane's body, threatening to win out, and take Jane away. Maura knew the stats. She knew that there was a higher possibility of the infection winning. But, today as Maura paced by her wife's bed, she refused to believe those statistics. She wouldn't believe that Jane was going to leave her.

No. She wouldn't believe that.

* * *

32 hours after Jane had originally been admitted, Jane didn't have long. Maura knew it. No one would say it, but they knew. One by one they had come in, some to just how she was doing, and left promises to come back once she awoke. Most however, came to say goodbye. No-one wanted to say it, but everyone knew. Maura hugged her daughter tighter in her arms. It wasn't supposed to be like this...

Maura sat, waiting for the doctors to come back, to update her, to tell her anything.

They had said earlier in the day that the infection was winning out. Jane lay in the bed, fragile, pale, dying.

She had been put on life support, the damage too great.

The doctors had told Maura that there was a 90% chance that Jane would never be able to come off life support, and she probably would never wake.

But Maura wouldn't have it. She stayed by Jane's bedside day and night. Angela would look after Hannah, bringing her to the hospital.

It appeared Angela was dealing with this better than Maura, the idea of Jane getting hurt was one she had long gotten used to. Although Angela didn't deal well, she still managed to get up in the mornings. Something Maura couldn't. Maura could only move to the bathroom and back, refusing to leave Jane's side for more than a few minutes.

They gave Jane the night.

They said it was over.

They said her body wasn't even attempting to fight anymore.

The infection had won.

Maura sobbed in the chair, she wouldn't believe it. She couldn't leave without Jane. She begged the doctors to keep Jane alive longer, to give her a little longer, just a few more hours.

Jane had signed a DNR. Well, a form of DNR. Jane had signed one after her first gunshot wound that should she be put on life support and she wasn't coming back after 48 hours that they give the decision to pull the plug to Korsak. An odd request she knew, but she knew Maura and her Ma would be too emotional, she knew Korsak would do what was best.

So when Maura heard Korsaks voice in the hallway, she froze, the tears slipping silently down her face. She heard the door open and saw Angela look up.

Korsak held the paper in his hand.

He had tears in his eyes, but he refused to let them fall.

The doctors followed him. Korsak placed the sheet on the table by Jane.

The doctors spoke through the procedure, but Maura didn't hear it. She sobbed, refused to listen.

She had originally been angry at Korsak, and then Jane for not having this decision, but in months to come she would realise it was the best decision.

She stayed silent in her chair, trying to keep her crying quiet.

She thought briefly of Hannah.

She thought of the things Jane would miss.

Of the things Jane wanted in life.

Of Jane missing everything Hannah would do.

Of Jane.

Jane.

In the end, the only noise that broke Maura away from her thoughts of Jane, was Jane.

Well, in a sense.

The sound of Jane's passing.

The flatline giving a sense of finality.

"Goodbye Jane..." Maura whispered quietly as she clasped Jane's hand. The tears falling freely now.

_It wasn't supposed to be like this..._

* * *

_So, Do you want to kill me? I want to kill me. I swore I'd never write a character death because they always kill me, and I could never understand why someone would write one, but here I am. _

_What do you think? Was it awful? Did it live up to expectations? Do you want to throw things at me? _

_Thanks for reading and reviewing guys. _


End file.
